Marea de Oscuridad
by incom
Summary: Reencuentro de Ron y Hermione con Harry, tras una larga ausencia de éste, en que nada sale como estaba previsto.


-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -preguntó Hermione dejando la gabardina sobre una vieja silla y mirando a su alrededor mientras se secaba distraídamente las manos en la tela de la falda tejana.  
-No lo sé, Harry me dijo "en el viejo cobertizo, a las ocho" -contestó Ron sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia del chubasquero.  
-¿¿Harry?? ¿Te dijo? -Hermione se giró sorprendida y miró inquisitivamente a Ron, que no pudo ver nada porque intentaba sacarse torpemente el chubasquero. Hermione suspiró y fue a ayudar a su novio antes de que se tropezara con algo.  
-Vale, no me lo dijo exactamente -gruñó Ron, y finalmente logró sacarse la prenda muggle de encima con un último esfuerzo-. ¡Gracias cariño! Me envió un mensaje en el que nos citaba aquí a las ocho.  
-Podías haber cogido un paraguas, Ron. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora? ¿estás seguro de que el mensaje era de Harry?  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y como sabía que desconfiaríamos puso como postdata algo que sólo él y yo conocemos.  
-¿Ah si? ¿El qué?  
Ron abrió la boca y empezó a ponerse colorado.  
-Pues... verás... recuerdas aquélla vez... en la biblioteca... que estábamos solos y... esto.  
Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.  
-¿No lo estábamos?  
-Pues... resultó que Harry estaba allí buscando unos libros, pensó que era Filch quien se acercaba, y se ocultó con la capa y luego no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a que nos enfadáramos. Me lo confesó al día siguiente y me pidió que por favor no te dijera nada.  
Esta vez fue a Hermione a la que tocó ponerse colorada hasta la raíz del cabello. Recordaba exactamente cómo Ron la había acorralado contra el banco nada más entrar y cómo... carraspeó avergonzada.  
-Oh, vale. Cuando pueda volver a mirar a Harry a la cara sin parecer un tomate, creo que le mataré. ¡Y a tí también, Ron Weasley, por no habérmelo contado hasta ahora! -exclamó indignada, pero al cabo le guiñó un ojo y suspiró-. Eso si se decide a venir. ¿Para qué crees que nos habrá citado aquí?  
  
Estaban en un viejo cobertizo que en algún momento de su historia había guardado las barcas que cruzaban el río, pero que ahora sólo albergaba trastos viejos del parque: pilas y pilas de sillas, varios bancos enormes y oxidados, montones de papeleras, vallas de señalización, postes publicitarios, cajas de enormes bombillas, tres farolas con cristales y todo, enormes máquinas para cortar el césped y varios barriles de gasolina. Todo cubierto con una espesa y uniforme capa de polvo que demostraba que aparte de ellos y sus pisadas, nadie más había estado en el cobertizo por años.  
-¡Vaya montón de chatarra! Al menos es seguro que aparte de nosotros, nadie más ha pisado esto en una eternidad -comentó Hermione haciendo un mohín para evitar un estornudo. Ron, silencioso, se le acercó por detrás, le abrazó la cintura, y enterró su rostro entre el encrespado y húmedo pelo de la chica, que lanzó una breve exclamación de sorpresa e hizo ademán de quitárselo de encima, aunque sin demasiada convicción una vez pasado el susto inicial.  
-No seas tonto Ron, Harry puede llegar en cualquier momento... oh, para de hacer eso... -Hermione se echó a reir cuando Ron empezó a hacerle cosquillas con los labios en el cuello.  
-No te preocupes, la puerta chirría más que el Hogwarts Express al arrancar, y tu misma has dicho que somos los primeros en entrar aquí en mucho tiempo -repuso Ron, hizo girar a Hermione sobre sí misma y le dio un intenso e inesperado beso en los labios. La chica intentó apartarse en un primer momento, pero en seguida respondió con avidez al beso del muchacho, estrechándolo contra ella y acariciándole la espalda mientras el chico hacía otro tanto bajando sus manos a curvas más pronunciadas. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y no era por el frío día de lluvia precisamente.  
-Ya Ron, parecemos escolares y Harry estará al caer -Hermione retrocedió unos pasos abrochándose los botones de la blusa que Ron había logrado soltar, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente.  
-¡¡Hola!! -exclamó Harry justo al lado de Ron y detrás de Hermione, dando a ambos un susto de muerte.  
-¡Harry! -exclamaron al unísono al verle aparecer por entre los pliegues de la capa de invisibilidad-. ¡Menudo susto!  
-Oh, no lo pretendía... -Harry se rascó la barbilla con una franca sonrisa en su rostro, recordando demasiado tarde que hacía varios días que no se afeitaba-. ¡Qué alegría veros de nuevo! ¿Cuánto hacía ya?  
-¡¡Demasiado!! -exclamaron Ron y Hermione abrazándolo cariñosamente. Harry se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto tan efusivas, pero no hizo nada por apartarlos. Al cabo, eligieron las sillas que menos polvo acusaban, y se sentaron en corrillo. Se observaron unos instantes en silencio.  
  
-Pero bueno Harry, ¿cuándo has entrado y qué forma de aparecer es ésta? ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte! -soltó Ron intentando parecer molesto, pero sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Pues veréis... la verdad.  
-Sin rodeos, Harry -amenazó Hermione que ya lo veía irse por las ramas.  
-Hay una especie de altillo con una ventana, y desde allí se ve todo en derredor, así que entré con la escoba y... -¿Entonces estabas aquí... -exclamó Hermione sintiéndose enrojecer.  
-...desde el principio? -terminó Ron, las mejillas encendidas cual tizones.  
-¡Oh! ¡Clavaditos a Fred y George! -exclamó Harry que habría querido retroceder cautelosamente de no ser porque estaba sentado-. Por cierto, ¿qué tal les vá la tienda? Eh, ¿¿chicos?  
Ron y Hermione se miraron unos instantes, sonrieron y de improviso se abalanzaron sobre Harry haciéndole caer de la silla, dispuestos a vengarse. La técnica de tortura que utilizaron, conocida de sobras por los más veteranos aurores, consiguió que en breves instantes el pobre mago se retorciera por el suelo, pidiendo clemencia y jadeando e intentando escapar de sus atacantes, mientras sufría un horrible y desgarrador ataque de risa.  
-¡¡Basta basta!! -exclamó exhausto y sin fuerzas, entre carcajada y carcajada-. ¡¡No quería espiaros!! ¡¡Palabra!  
-¿Y por qué no bajaste antes, cacho de voyeur reincidente? -Ron, que también reía a pleno pulmón, atacó sin piedad los riñones de Harry y éste volvió a retorcerse presa de la risa.  
-¡Comprendedlo! ¡Tenía que estar seguro de que no os seguían! ¡Y de que veníais solos! -logró articular al fin, y finalmente sus amigos detuvieron el ataque y lo ayudaran a levantarse. Estaban los tres llenos de polvo, el pelo alborotado, la ropa mal puesta y respirando entrecortadamente. ¡Estaban horribles! Se echaron a reir al verse tan desaliñados.  
  
-No pienso volver a quedar con vosotros nunca más -exclamó Harry agarrándose las costillas y sentándose de nuevo.  
-Así aprenderás -se burló Hermione volviendo a sonrojarse ligeramente.  
-Venga, ahora ya cuenta a qué viene tanto misterio... -comenzó Ron, pero se detuvo al notar que su aliento de pronto formaba nubecillas a su alrededor, y que la temperatura estaba bajando a ojos vista. Los cristales se llenaron de escarcha, y algunos de ellos se rajaron ante el súbito cambio.  
-Mierda, ¡me han encontrado! -Harry agarró su varita y la movió rápidamente formando un conjuro-. ¡Accio Firebolt!  
-¡Dementores! -gritó Hermione señalando una ventana, por la que asomaba un oscuro y horrible rostro encapuchado. La puerta se estremeció sobre sus goznes, y aparte de la escoba de Harry algo más comenzó a bajar desde el altillo.  
-¡Nos tienen rodeados! -exclamó Ron alzando su varita para defenderse-. ¡Expecto Patronus!  
Una cigüeña plateada se formó ante la varita de Ron, abrió las alas y voló como una flecha hacia el dementor que acababa de bajar, impactándole en mitad de lo que sería el pecho en una persona normal, y haciéndole retroceder contra los montones de papeleras, que inestables por el golpe, comenzaron a caer sobre la criatura.  
-Eso no les detendrá, hay demasiados. ¡Tenéis que huir! -La voz de Harry sonaba temblorosa mientras montaba precipitadamente en su escoba, al conseguirlo sacó algo de un bolsillo de su túnica. Ron lo miró sin entender vigilando de cerca al dementor que parecía aturdido por el impacto de las sillar, pero Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, aterrada y corrió hacia Harry.  
-¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¡Es una granada!  
Pero el joven mago había palidecido y miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor; la mano con la que agarraba el explosivo muggle temblaba violentamente, y cuando Hermione quiso acercarse más al muchacho, éste se lo impidió con un ademán nervioso.  
-No hay tiempo Hermione... sólo me buscan a mí... esto... esto les dejará fuera de combate un buen rato. ¡Pero tenéis que salir de aquí antes! -Harry arrancó la anilla que aseguraba la espoleta y casi al mismo tiempo la puerta estalló y tres dementores entraron en tropel bloqueando la salida. Uno de ellos alzó el brazo señalándole, y los tres se lanzaron hacia adelante abriendo sus horribles bocas sedientas de calor humano.  
Harry se quedó muy rígido sobre la escoba, la boca abierta y los ojos clavados en los dementores que se le echaban encima. La varita le tembló en la mano y las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta, en un súbito ataque de pánico. Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Ron fue a gritar algo, y comenzó a apuntar con su varita aún a sabiendas de que desde donde estaba no iba a tener tiempo de lanzar ningún hechizo antes de que su amigo fuera alcanzado.  
-¡Expecto Patronus! -la varita de Hermione comenzó a brillar, pero tenía los dementores casi encima y se abalanzaron sobre ella sin piedad, alzando sus brazos y lanzando a la chica contra Ron envuelta en una nube de escarcha. Esto sacó a Harry del trance y le dio tiempo a reaccionar.  
-¡Flipendo! -exclamó apuntando a uno de los bancos que contra la pared, y que voló transversalmente contra los dementores barriéndolos literalmente. La salida quedó libre.  
-¡Corred! ¡Rápido! -gritó Harry mirándo a sus amigos con urgencia, y lanzó la granada al fondo del cobertizo, donde estaban las máquinas corta césped.  
-Harry... -comenzó Ron, pero Hermione sacó fuerzas de la necesidad y se levantó tosiendo, cogió la mano de su novio, y lo obligó a correr tan rápido como ella misma podía, sabiendo que sólo disponían de unos segundos antes de que todo volara por los aires.  
  
Corrieron pasando a escasos centímetros de los tres dementores que acababan de quitarse de encima el pesado banco, la fría lluvia les golpeó el rostro y casi resbalaron en el lodazal en que se había convertido el camino, pero continuaron corriendo, y nadie les persiguió. Hermione, que respiraba con dificultad sintiendo el pecho helado allí donde los dementores la habían atacado, se remangó la falda en un desesperado intento por ganar más velocidad. Ron resbalaba a su lado y estaba adelantándola y comenzando a tirar de ella. A pesar de todo ¡sólo estaban al principio del camino! ¡no era suficiente! ¡la granada estaba a punto de...!  
  
Hubo un fogonazo de luz blanca y sintieron más que oyeron la explosión, porque de pronto fue como si alguien los agarrara por el cuello de la camisa y los lanzara descuidadamente hacia adelante; miles de piedrecillas, plantas, fango, y otros restos inidentificables volaban y chocaban a su alrededor, y los dos cayeron pesadamente sobre unos setos que por suerte amortiguaron parte del golpe. Ron se levantó casi al instante, le dolía todo pero no parecía tener nada roto. Sólo los oídos le pitaban ahogando cualquier otro sonido. Gritó sin oir el nombre de Hermione, la buscó desesperadamente con la mirada, y la divisó unos metros más allá, tumbada con la blusa llena de escarcha y la mirada desencajada. Corrió hacia ella, la ayudó a incorporarse y la abrazó, la tocó y la acarició para comprobar que estaba bien, y cuando ambos miraron hacia el cobertizo, vieron que ya no quedaba nada aparte de unos restos irreconocibles envueltos en llamas que la lluvia se encargaba de apagar, en medio de un enorme cráter. No había ni rastro de los dementores, ni de Harry.  
-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Oh Ron, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que venga la policía! -la voz de Hermione finalmente derrotó el pitido de los oídos del muchacho, y éste la miró desconcertado.  
-Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Qué es lo que?  
-Hace frío al respirar -dijo inconexamente- estoy bien... creo y... Harry también estará bien, parece... parece que lo tenía todo preparado... por si algo, por si algo iba mal -Hermione gesticulaba demasiado y tenía la vista aun desencajada, un fuerte temblor se apoderó de ella-. Pero... ¡eran dementores, Ron! ¡Aquí! ¡Y Harry llevaba una granada! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué?  
Hermione temblaba convulsivamente en estado de shock y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Ron la abrazó fuertemente susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y acariciándole tiernamente el cabello. Cuando los temblores cesaron, Hermione se echó a llorar, y él también sintió la necesidad de drenar todo el miedo y el alivio que sentía y toda la adrenalina que aún llevaba dentro.  
-Harry volverá a contactarnos, ya lo verás, y nos lo explicará todo -aseguró Ron, mirando a su novia y apartándole el cabello de la cara. En algún momento había dejado de llover. Hermione asintió torpemente y tragó saliva; el frío glaciar del pecho había desaparecido-. ¡Y espero que sea algo convincente, o volveremos a hacerle pedir piedad!  
Hermione sonrió y se abrazó a Ron, reconfortada.  
  
Cuando los agentes de policía llegaron al lugar minutos más tarde, ya no había nadie allí ni nada que hiciera suponer que nunca lo había habido. En el comunicado para la prensa se explicó que debido a un cortocircutio se había producido un pequeño incendio y los barriles de gasolina almacenados habían explotado. En el informe oficial de la policia, sin embargo, constaba que la caseta no tenía instalación eléctrica y que la explosión había sido producida por una granada cuyos restos habían sido hayados en el cráter. Pero como no había más indicios, la investigación quedó archivada. 


End file.
